We Belong Together
by Princess Consuela bananahammock
Summary: Darien leaving makes Serena suicidal. Will Darien get home in time to save her? Or will he be too late? Read on to find out and please review thx xxx
1. We Belong Together The story

**We belong together**

Hiya people welcome to my latest fic. I'm still updating the next best superstar, sorry if I'm taking ages. Anyway please review this whether you like it or not cos it means a lot to me. Thx xxx

By the way 'these' mean that the words between them are lyrics.

**We belong together**

**By Princess Consuela Bananahammock**

* * *

"Darien please don't go." Begged Serena as she grabbed her loves arm.

"Serena I told you a thousand times already, I need to do this." Argued Darien slightly annoyed with her.

"But please, can't you study here? I'll miss you so much." She sniffed.

"Look Serena I'll miss you too, but you're being selfish, I need to do this for myself, and Harvard is the best school I got into. So I'm sorry it's abroad but I can't help it."

"Selfish?" Serena let go of his arm and looked him in the eye.

"How am I being selfish, you're the one abandoning me."

"See Sere that's the thing. I'm not abandoning you. And yes you are being selfish, because if you actually cared about me you'd let me fulfil my dreams."

"What? How can you say this to me, you know how much this has upset me." Argued Serena.

"It's always me, me, me with you Serena and I'm sorry but I need to go I have a plane to catch. I love yo…"

"No. Don't say what you don't mean." Said Serena silently, her gaze falling to the floor below her.

"What's that supposed to mean? I can't believe you. You know what, maybe I don't want to say it anymore. Goodbye Serena."

And with that he walked off, not looking back.

"Fine, be like that, but when you come back I'm not gonna be standing her waiting." She called after him as she ran towards the exit of the airport, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

'I didn't mean it  
when I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I did nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself'

That night Serena cried herself to sleep. After a few hours of thinking about things, what she'd just done slapped her in the face. She'd lost her one true love, maybe forever.

Darien was leaning against the window of the aeroplane wondering if coming was the right thing. Had he said too much to Serena? She knew how much he loved and adored her, but one argument had changed all that. The last thing he wanted was her thinking he hated her…

'I could not fathom that I would ever  
be without your love  
never imagined I'd be  
sitting here beside myself

I didn't know you  
I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling now'

It had been weeks since Darien had left and everyone was noticing the change in Serena. She was no longer the happy go lucky, friendly girl they all knew and loved. She'd suddenly turned dark and mysterious. Even the scouts were afraid to ask what had happened that day at the airport.

When she thought in battles she would just turn up, kill the monster and leave. Without even saying a word. They tried to ask her questions, but she just shrugged them off.

Even at school she had changed. She was no longer late in the mornings; she always did her homework and was normally wide-awake in class. Miss Haruna was so worried she even called home.

Irene Tsukino had also noticed the difference in her daughter. She barely saw her anymore. Serena spent the whole time in her room. She wasn't even bothered about food anymore.

But the person who noticed the change the most, as strange as it might sound was Darien.

Serena and Darien, well, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask shared a link. A mental link. Originally Tuxedo Mask used it so he could tell when Sailor Moon was in danger. But since they'd discovered each other's identities they'd used it for other things as well.

Darien always used to have an inner warmness, even when he was in the worst of moods. But lately that warmness had been replaced by misery. Serena's misery.

He could tell she wasn't happy; the fact that the scouts kept calling him and asking him why didn't help either. He felt he had to help her, but he just didn't know how…

"Serena please cheer up, you haven't been yourself in weeks." Pleaded Luna as she jumped on Serena's bed.

"I'm fine." Replied Serena quietly as she continued with her homework.

"But you're not fine. I mean just take a look at yourself, you never eat anymore, you're always miserable. You need to talk to someone Serena, before you take a turn for the worst.

"Luna just leave me alone. I'm trying to concentrate here." Yelled Serena as she turned around, turning her back to Luna.

"Fine Serena, have it your way. But don't try and say I didn't attempt to help you.

And with that Luna walked out of the room and down the stairs to where Serena's family was in the living room.

When Luna had left Serena slowly turned around and looked at the door, tears falling from her already swollen eyes.

"I'm so sorry Luna." She whispered, as she put her books on the floor and got into bed, trying not to look at the picture of her and Darien she still had on her bedside table.

'Now that I don't  
hear your voice  
or even touch or even kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
what I wouldn't give  
to have you lying by my side'

Darien woke up in a terrible mood once again. He had nothing except his schoolwork to make him happy.

He had no friends in this new school. Probably because he was always in such a dreadful mood.

And all because of one person. Serena.

He'd gone back to the old Darien. The person he was before he met her, the person he hated.

He got dressed and headed off to school, his head pounding and his stomach churning. Serena was getting more miserable as each day went on, and it was killing him inside. He missed her so much, and knowing that him leaving her was causing her so much pain made him fell a thousand times worse.

The echoing of the front door slamming could be heard throughout the Tsukino household could be heard as Serena left for school.

When she was sure she'd gone, Luna hurried to Serena's room. Finding her diary on top of her dressing table.

She really didn't want to have to do this, she felt bad enough as it was for not being able to help. So this was her only option if she wanted to save her Princess.

She picked at the lock until it sprung open and slowly turned towards the last entry, which happened to be from the night before.

Dear Diary,

I feel so ashamed of myself. Its all my fault Darien hates me. I was harsh with him at the airport, and now I might never see him again. I don't know how I'm going to live knowing that. I don't talk to the scouts or any of my school friends anymore. To be honest you're the only person I talk to. Not even my own mother knows what's wrong with me.

Ever since he left my life's been falling apart, and I don't think I can stand it much longer. There's nothing for me to live for. So why should I be miserable everyday. I just want to put an end to my misery, once and for all. Whether I live or not is for fate to decide. Anyway, I think Mum's coming up the stars so I'd better put this way in case she catches me writing this. Thanks for listening.

Serena xxx

Luna choked as she finished reading the entry. She began to sob silently.

In a few weeks Serena had turned from the happiest 17-year-old girl in the world to a depressed teenager who wanted to kill herself. How could she just sit by and let this happen. She was relieved she had read Serena's diary. Otherwise who knows what would have happened. She just hoped she had enough time.

'When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
Baby nobody else  
We belong together'

"Ring ring, ring ring…"

"Who the hell is ringing me now?" Groaned Darien as he tried to ignore the constant ringing of the telephone.

But it just kept ringing.

"Fine, fine. I'll answer it. Keep your hair on."

He fell of the couch and crawled over to where the phone was.

"Hello?" He asked grumpily, hoping the caller would take the hint and call back at another time.

"Darien? Is that you?"

"Luna? Why are you calling me?"

"Look Darien, I know the others have called you about Serena's condition but…"

"Luna, I know how upset she is, I can feel it."

"I know, because of your link. But please listen to me."

"Okay what?"

"I think Serena's going to commit suicide."

"WHAT?"

"I know, I know, it's unbearable to even think about. But I read her diary the other day because there was no other way to get through to her."

"And?"

"And she said her life wasn't worth living. And that it was up to fate to decide whether she was going to live or not!"

At that point Darien dropped the phone. His princess doubting whether she should be alive or not. The thought shouldn't have even entered her head; she was the most amazing person he knew.

Suddenly a song came on the radio playing a familiar song that deepened his sadness.

'I can't sleep at night  
When you're all on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface'

He grabbed the receiver and shouted.

"Luna I'm coming home. Please try and keep your eye on her until I'm there." Darien begged as he grabbed some money from the table next to him.

"Okay, I will. But please hurry." She pleaded.

"I will, trust me, I will." And with that he hung up the phone, rushing into his room and grabbing his passport, he headed towards the airport.

Luna ran towards Serena's school so that she could keep an eye on her. Only to find out that her mother had taken her to the doctors.

'Well that's okay,' Thought Luna. 'As long as she's with someone else she's safe… for now.

That night Serena sat in her room, staring at the picture of her and Darien.

'Why? Why me?' She thought to herself, as she tried to remember the good times she spent with Darien.

But her mind blocked them out, all she could think about was that day at the airport. That day that changed her whole life around.

She tried to make herself fell better. But she just couldn't.

All her friends had given up on her, they still said hi, but she'd lost them as well. And all because of one lousy argument.

Her mother had been so worried, she had taken her to the doctors and gotten her some anti-depressants, but she didn't fell like taking them… Or did she.

She read the packet. It said to only take 4 a day maximum.

She looked at the picture of Darien once more. She then emptied 10 or so tablets into her hand, and swallowed them one by one.

'I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby'

As the plane landed in Tokyo airport Darien hurried, as fast as he could towards the exit.

He called a taxi and jumped into it practically screaming the name of Serena's street into the divers ear.

'Come on Serena,' he thought as the Taxi drove through the busy streets if Tokyo, 'you've got to be ok. I love you so much.'

Luna walked into Serena's room after her dinner. She's promised Darien she would keep an eye on her, and that's exactly what she planned on doing.

"Serena are you ok?" Whispered Luna as she jumped on the bed.

Seeing Serena was asleep she decided to leave her to rest, not noticing the open bottle of pills spilled over her covers.

A few moments later Ilene also decided to check on Serena. Making sure she's taken her anti-depressants.

She slowly opened the door and headed over to her bed, sitting down and stoking the hair out of her only daughters eyes.

A Loud gasp was heard from Ilene's lips as she looked down, the sight before her truly horrified her.

There next to her daughter was a half empty bottle of the drugs she had gotten her at the doctors that day.

Quickly reading the packet, it said 4 a day maximum, and by the look of it Serena had taken more than just 4.

Noticing that Serena's breathing was very faint she screamed for her husband to call an ambulance as she picked up her extremely weak daughter and carried her downstairs.

About half an hour later Darien appeared on the Tsukino's doorstep soaking wet, as it had started to pour down with rain.

After ringing the doorbell several times he decided to look through the window.

Sammy was sitting on the coach in front of the window, with a strange woman, who had her arm round him. He couldn't see Sammy's face as he had his back to him.

He loudly knocked on the window.

Sammy turned around, his eyes red and swollen, tears still falling form his normally bright blue eyes.

'Please tell me he's crying because he had an argument with Serena.' Darien prayed as she signalled for Sammy to open the door.

The front door creaked open as the strange woman asked him what he wanted.

"Please let me in, I need to talk to Serena it's urgent."

A large sob was heard from Sammy when Darien mentioned Serena's name. A Wave of worry came over Darien.

"Oh you poor dear, I guess you haven't heard."

"What? What do you mean? HEARD WHAT?" Screamed Darien as she started to shake with fear.

"It's Serena."

"What about her? Is she ok?" Shouted Darien his eyes wide and his voice quivering.

"To be honest really don't know. Her parents have just taken her to hospital. They said she took a drug overdose." Said the woman sadly as she held her hand to her heart.

"She used to be such a happy girl, none of us know hat happened to her."

That last sentence threw Darien over the edge, and he broke down in front of her. Tears spilling from his eyes.

"Oh my, what's wrong?" Gasped the woman as she bent down and put a hand on Darien's shoulder.

"It's me. It's my entire fault. I'm the reason she tried to kill herself."

"What? That's nonsense dear."

"Please, what hospital is she at?"

"Tokyo General, but list…"

"Thank you, thank you so much." Cried Darien as he ran in the direction of the hospital, not caring how wet he got. All he cared about was getting to her.

"Please hold on Serena, I'm coming. I'm coming." He cried to himself as she ran as fast as he could.

'When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
We belong together'

"Is she going to be ok?" Asked Ken Tsukino as the doctor came out from the room Serena was in.

"Please say she's alright." Begged Ilene as her husband put his arm around her.

"Well, to be honest with you, she's not completely stable. But we're going to try as hard as we can to save her, she's in good hands." Reassured the doctor.

"Okay, thank you doctor." Replied Ken sadly as he took his sobbing wife over to the seating area and sat her down.

When he'd finally calmed her down he heard a crash. There by the doors was a soaking wet Darien.

"Where is she?" He cried running over to Ken, fresh tears falling from his eyes.

"Why do you want to know? You're the reason my baby's in this mess." Replied Ken coldly as he glared at Darien.

"I know! But you don't know how sorry I am, or how much I love her. Please sir, believe me, if I'd have known this would have happened I never would have gone to America." Cried Darien.

"Okay, whatever." Answered Ken sarcastically.

"You don't understand, I love your daughter so much. She means the world to me. I'm nothing without her. What's it going to take for me to prove that to you? And trust me. If I could, I'd swap place with her. I'D DIE FOR HER." Cried Darien as he fell to the floor.

"Ken, please just let him in. Can't you see how sorry he is? He loves our baby girl, it's obvious!" Said Ilene softly as she put her hand on Kens arm and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Fine." Replied Ken. "She's in room 101. It's just across the corridor."

"Thank you so much." Replied Darien hugging Ken with his entire mite, buts stopping when he realised how wet he was. "Oops, sorry." He apologised as he ran over to Serena's room.

The sight of her with all those wires stuck into her made him want to throw up. She was a deathly pale colour and by the look of it had lost too much weight.

But she still looked beautiful to him.

"Serena," He whispered as she went and sat in the chair next to her.

"Serena baby I love you so much. I'm so sorry that I left you. I feel so guilty for making you doubt yourself. Please forgive me." He pleaded as he took her cold hand in his.

"Please wake up for me." He kissed her hand.

'Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody else  
We belong together'

Ilene looked through the window and the sight before her made tears form in her eyes.

He truly loved her. The guilt in his eyes made her fell terrible. It wasn't his entire fault this had happened. And he cared about her daughter so much. It actually made her feel better about the whole situation. Because if there was one person that could help her baby through this it would be him.

Two days later and Serena's condition had improved, but not by that much. The doctors still believed she could be out for another week or so, maybe even longer then that.

But Darien had never left her side. Huge bags had formed under his eyes and he looked a wreck. But he didn't care, the nurses found it endearing that he loved her so much. But he didn't even notice anyone else, the only people in the world to him were Serena and himself, and he didn't know how he's ever live without her.

"You know I hated it out there." He told her. "I should have listened to you. You're always right." He could just imagine her laughing at that if she was awake. Her laughter was the most magical sound he'd ever heard. He just prayed he could hear it once more.

A few hours later, he had fallen asleep, still holding her hand as tightly as he could. He as woken up by a moaning sound.

He gasped and looked as his loves eyes opened slightly.

"Darien?" She croaked.

He sighed in relief as he heard her voice, and hugged her tightly.

"Thank god you're awake, I thought I'd lost you." He exclaimed as he started to cry once again. "I love you so much Serena, and don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too. But I thought you hated me, I thought I'd never see you again." She whimpered.

"Sshh, I'm here and I don't hate you, you're my princess, and you always will be, now don't waste your energy." He said softly, squeezing her hand softly and kissing the end of her nose.

"Darien?" She said softly.

"Yes my love?"

"We belong together." She said with a smile.

**The end**

* * *

I hope you liked it. If you did please review, you can review even if you didn't and tell me how to improve my work. Anyway thanks for reading

Princess Consuela Bananahammock

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Thank you

Hiya people 

Thank you so much to the people that did review my story before I put this up:

BlAcKfIrE889

Tyisha 

Little TinkerBell Girl

leanne

cardcaptor eternity

secretguest

way2beme

animecutie69

It means so much to me that you guys reviewed and you all made my day, I just wanted to say thx and I hope other people liked the story too.

Anyway sorry if you thought this was another chapter but I'm afraid this was just a one-shot fic so that's it. But I'm writing new stories.

So thanks again for reviewing

Luvya all

Princess Consuela bananahammock

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
